


On a Cold Night

by notmyyacht



Category: The Rocky Horror Show - O'Brien, The Wolfman (2010)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence doesn't like it when Riff Raff makes himself work late at night in the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Cold Night

Riff Raff is late to bed. He had insisted on cleaning out the old shed that was never used and had vowed he wouldn’t rest until it was spotless. Lawrence didn’t argue, but it’s a rather cold night and he knows he won’t be able to sleep until Riff Raff is snug under the covers with him.

Lawrence stares up at the ceiling, debating on whether he should go help Riff out. Riff Raff always insisted on doing things himself. Lawrence wonders what he’s trying to prove.

Footsteps in the hallway bring Lawrence out of his late night musings. He sits up just as the right-hand master bedroom door swings open. Sympathy pangs in Lawrence’s chest. Oh, why didn’t he just go help Riff Raff and get the job done faster?

Riff Raff shivers in the doorway.

“Sorry I woke you, m-master,” he stutters.

“Not at all, Riff Raff.” Lawrence throws back the covers and goes to wrap his arms around Riffy’s smaller frame.

“You’re freezing. Come to bed and I’ll put some more wood on the fire. You can even put your cold feet on me,” he says that last part with a warm smile as he leads Riff Raff to the bed.

“No, master, I should-”

“Get in bed,” Lawrence insists, taking Riff Raff’s shoes off. He rubs the ice cold feet between his hands to warm them up. When he’s finished, he tells Riff Raff to crawl under the covers.

When the fire is set, Lawrence finally returns to bed. Riff Raff is still cold to the touch, but he’s no longer shivering, which is a good sign. Lawrence wraps himself around Riff Raff. Riffy smiles and accepts the body heat as he buries his face into the crook of Lawrence’s neck.

Lawrence rubs his warmer feet against Riff Raff’s.

“Better?”

“Better. Thank you, master.”

Not longer after, Lawrence finally starts to feel sleep take him.

“Master?” Riff Raff whispers.

“Hmm?”

“There’s something I must confess.”

“What is it?”

“I didn’t finish cleaning the shed. It was too cold out. I gave up.”

Lawrence smiles and gives Riff Raff a warm squeeze.


End file.
